al rescate de Zeno Lightyear
by kena86
Summary: *continuacion de "de secretos a secreto"* despues de 10 años, el malvado Buzz lightyear reaparece y secuestra a Z. Z. Lightyear antes el Emperador Zurg padre de Buzz para renacer el imperio del mal, buzz y su esposa Jessie, junto con sus amigos Woody, Mira, XR, Nebula y otros mas iran al rescate. sin saber que sus pequeños hijos se metieron de polizontes a la mision.
1. Chapter 1

Hace 10 años que la familia Lightyear vive tranquilamente en una casa de madera grande, en el planeta turística en la zona Oeste, hace 10 años Buzz Lightyear se caso con la Vaquera pelirroja Jessie, y se vino a vivir a la casa que compartia con su padre Zeno Lightyear, y en esos 10 años, tuvieron 2 bendiciones: una dulce niña de 9 años llamada Emily, y una vivaz pequeña de 5 años a quien llamaron Bonnie. Las niñas llenaban su vida, asi como la del señor de 60 años, que antes de la boda de su hijo, su vida era muy aburrida, un año antes tuvo una operación en su corazon, y de nervios, que antes eran de su esposa ya fallecida, pero antes de la operación su vida no era nada aburrida, ni tranquila, el era El Emperador Zurg, el temor de la galaxia entera, el gobernante del planeta Z, desde que nacio fue entrenado para ser un cruel dictador, por 23 años se preparo, y por fin dio su primer golpe : atrapo a una guardiana espacial, y esperaba el ataque del comando estelar, que nunca llego, en vez de eso, la guardiana se enamoro de el, al final la familia de emperadores la acepto, nacio Buzz, pero al poco tiempo, por fin llegaron los guardianes, se llevaron a su esposa, mataron a su familia, y quedo herido de muerte, pero unos injertos en sus nervios y un nuevo corazon de tecnologia de punta, modificaron sus sentimientos, perdiendo todo el amor que sentia sobre su esposa e hijo, pero cuando Buzz descubrio todo, fue muy amable en dejarlo fuera de combate y con un par de subiditos fieles y bajo la nariz de los guardianes estelares lo llevaron a un hospital del planeta capital, con su verdadero nombre : Zeno Z. Lightyear, nadie sospecho que era Zurg, cuyas noticias decian que finalmente habia caido, pero solo paso por una operación, le quitaron el corazon frio y los nervios artificiales..

-¡¿Qué estas pensando, abuelito?- exclama Bonnie en el oido de su abuelo.

-ugh.. ¡bonnie! No grites en mi oido- pide Zeno, la pequeña niña pelirroja, esta precariamente sentada a un lado del sillon del abuelo, quien la acomoda en su pierna.

-jiji, lo siento, ¿me cuentas otra historia del guardian espa.?-

-¿Quién grito?- Buzz aparece tras una puerta- bonnie, ya te he dicho que no molestes a tu abuelo-

-no me esta molestando-

-no lo dejas jugar conmigo, por lo menos deja que me cuente un cuento- replica la niña algo resentida.

-ok, ok, lo siento, relajate, ya sabes que hay que cuidar la salud de..- pide voz un poco apenado.

-vamos papa, nadie sufre un infarto contando un cuento- aparece Emily con un par de hojas en la mano.

-esta bien, pero recuerden que mi padre tiene que tomar un siesta, ¿esa es la lista de invitados, emily?- pregunta Buzz viendo la hoja de su hija mayor.

-asi es, XR prometió venir-

-Siii, tambien dijo que traeria un hijo, significa mas diversion, tengo que preparar a mi patrulla para vigilar los regalos ¡al infinito y mas alla!- exclama la pequeña bonnie saltando del sillon y extendiendo sus manos mientras corre a su cuarto.

-¡que adorable!-expreso Buzz mientras ve a su hija mas pequeña "volando"- oye, papa creo que..- pero el señor Zeno ya no esta en el sillon- ¿eh?-.

-¿Qué dices? Abuelo, ¿es demasiado?- señala emily mientras ven unos improvisados arreglados para la fiesta de cumpleaños con el tema vaquero-espacial en el patio trasero.

-para nada, Emily, me parece que es perfecto, si a ti te gusta- responde Zeno.

-¡Papa!- escuchan a Buzz dentro de la casa.

-uff, sera mejor que regrese antes que a tu padre le de un infarto- dice Zeno muy fastidiado.

-pero quiero que me ayudes, papa esta ocupado con las botanas y mi mama esta dando paseos a caballo a los turistas, por favor- pide emily

-lo se cariño, pero tu padre prefiere que me duerma en el sillon por el resto de mi vida-

-no eres tan viejo, eres un anciano muy energetico, no es justo que te desperdicies en la sala- Zeno tiene mucha simpatia con su nieta mayor, desde que nacio ella ha visto como su padre mantiene a su abuelo en un ambiente tranquilo y aburrido, según para que no se altere, después de ese incidente del dia la boda, Buzz estaba peor al respecto a su salud, apenas le permitio regresar a su terapia con caballos, aunque Jessie logro convencerlo de tomar yoga.

-gracias, Emily, dejame ver, tal vez traiga una silla para ayudarte desde el balcon-

-Papa es muy injusto contigo- dice la pequeña vaquera algo resentida.

-¿disculpa?- pregunta una voz detrás de ella, su padre se acerco sin que se diera cuenta.

-eh.. Yo..-

-dejala Buzz, ahorita regreso, Emi..- Zeno lleva de regreso a Buzz a la cocina- voy ayudarla un poco con los adornos- avisa.

-¿Qué? Pero..-

-ya dije.. Y si pasa algo, te avisare- dijo sin permitir a su hijo seguir discutiendo, buzz ya estaba algo apurado con la botana, basicamente su hija invito a varios niños, y teme que lleguen varios mas de sorpresa de los que viven en la zona turistica, asi que trata de relajarse pensando que arreglar el patio trasero no es mucho trabajo.

-¡tio XR!- escucho exclamar a Emily afuera, y no tardo en escuchar que su otra hija bajaba por las escaleras y apenas alcanzo a ver que llevaba varios peluches afuera, uno se le cae.

-¡Emily, feliz cumpleaños!- exclama XR

-feliz cumpleaños, niña- dice el comandante Nebula

-¡feliz cumpleaños, Emily!- repite KF

-¡Gracias! ¿el es..?- pregunta Emily al ver a un niño moreno pequeño de 4 años escondiendose tras KF, timido pero sonrie.

-el es Junior, saluda querido- pide KF suavemente.

-ho..hola-

Y con ellos viene un mujer algo estirada. Emily la ve con contrariedad.

-¿Y ella?- pregunta la vaquerita.

-es la supervisora, quiere ver como junior convive con nosotros- le explica casi en un susurro XR. Mientras pasa a dejar los regalos en una mesa. -¡hola señor Lightyear! ¡parece que los años no pasan por usted!-.

-gracias XR- agradecio Zeno, quien a pesar de tener por lo menos 55 años, se ve muy joven, con arrugas pero muy majestuoso, con pocas canas.

-¡hola!- ahora saluda Bonnie, al pequeño Junior, quien ver alguien casi de su edad ya tiene mas confianza de salir, ella le presenta a sus "soldados" e invita a junior a unirse a su escuadron.

-y.. ¿Cómo van las cosas?.. -Pregunta Nebula a Zeno.

-Buzz mas paranoico.. Jessie igual.. Bonnie y Emily crecen y yo mas aburrido que nunca, sin mencionar que las clases de yoga hacen todo mas tranquilo, te juro que si no fuera por las niñas yo me escaparia de aquí..-confiesa Zeno bastante fastidiado.

-¿en serio?- pregunta Nebula solo creyendo en la mitad de la frase.

-de acuerdo, nunca le haria eso a Buzz, pero me gustaria un cambio para no morirme de aburrimiento, esto de verdad me hace extrañar los viejos tiempos- Nebula rie un poco ante los comentarios del señor de edad. - ¿y que hay de.. Booster?-

-esforzandose para ser el proximo comandante.. Se esfuerza demasiado en aprenderse los libros, debe recordar que es mas importante la practica, pero de todas formas no pudo venir-.

Buzz aprovecha para sacar la botanas, con ayuda de XR y KF, todo esta listo, y Jessie no tarda en volver, con todos sus caballos repletos de niños y regalos, como sospecho Buzz, una fiesta normal de una niña, aunque el regalo que mas sobresalio fue el de XR, -¡mis propios propulsores con la marca del comando estelar! ¡gracias tio XR!- aunque al principio estuvo feliz de que a Emily le gustara su regalo, perdio la sonrisa al ver que la estirada supervisora hacia anotaciones, sospechando malos resultados, aunque su esposa le dio unas palmadas de apoyo para que se tranquilizara.

-bah, no supera el que me dio a mi en mi ultimo cumpleaños- replica Bonnie mostrando su vestido de los mismos colores de un guardian, con sus botas y guantes de vaquera con manchitas como las vacas, pero le enorgullecia mas su pequeña pistola de juguete que se asemejaba a una pistola de comando estelar.

-presumida- murmuro Emily.

-¡abre el mio, emily!- dice Andy, el hijo rubio de Woody, y a su lado su hermanita Molly acompañada de una de sus muñecas de trapo.

-gracias chicos, ¡genial! Mi propio videojuego de mano!- exclama a ver el pequeño aparato de color rosa- te hare morder el polvo Andy-.

-quiero ver que lo intentes, niña- la reta muy divertido sacando su propio videojuego.

Y todavía en el sillon Zeno y Nebula tomaban limonadas, supervisadas por Buzz, quien finalmente decidio sentarse a lado de los hombres mayores. -dime ¿Qué hay de Mira Nova?- pregunta Zeno, Buzz hace un ademán de levantarse, pero su padre lo regresa al sillon.

-bastante bien de hecho, a pesar de los deseos de su padre se caso con kormac- cuenta Nebula.

-¿con Kormac? ¿en serio? El rey Nova debio pegar el grito en el cielo- opina Buzz.

-pues si lo hizo.. Literalmente, jeje, pues en realidad se escaparon, pero estan casados legalmente, pero tuvieron que hacer su casa por otro lado, y ya tienen un hijo, creo que se llama.. Karoc, si creo se llama asi.. Aunque a los tangerianos no les gusto al principio, les cuesta decirlo, pero estan muy orgullosos del principe.

-¿en serio? Me cuesta creerlo, esos tangerianos son tan.. Ummm, bueno ¿como es Karoc?-pregunta Buzz.

-igual a sus padres, algo soberbio como su abuelo, le gusta demostrar que es digno heredero de tangea, se la pasa retando todo el que puede, solo tiene 9 años, y ha superado todos los desafios, cada año o debo decir mes, recibe una simulación de desafios que supera, no me extrañaria que se volviera guardian espacial, ¡oh! Hablando de eso, Mira nunca supero haber abandonado el comando estelar, hizo su propio grupo de guardianes.. Por asi decirlo, es agradable ver que no todos los tangerinos son tan cabezas duras como el rey- explica Nebula.

-eso suena bien- responde Buzz escuchando con beneplacito, la ultima vez que vio a Mira, le pidio que se largara, por que Mira descubrio que su padre era el emperador Zurg, y lo desafio, por consecuencia su padre tuvo que ir al hospital a recuperarse, Buzz termino muy enojado con ella, sigue molesto pero le gustaria que otra ser amigos.

-¡papa!- escucharon exclamar a Junior mientras se echaba encima de XR, la supervisora dio un ligera sonrisa mientras hacia notas.

-¿y.. como te va de "abuelo"?- pregunta Zeno en tono de burla, pero Nebula ni se ofende.

-buuueeenoo.. Nada mal, es un buen chico, ya se que le dije muchas veces a XR que no me dijera "papi", pero después de un tiempo sin querer empecé a acostumbrarme a la situacion, y lo acepto, si hubiera tenido un hijo, no hubiera estado mal que fuera como XR-.

-me sorprende escucharlo comandante Nebula- reconoce Buzz sonriendo.

-¿va a llover?- escuchan a Bonnie preguntar, obviamente no va llover, todos lo saben, pero reconocen que algo extraño, oscuro y grande se esta acercando.

-¡Buzz! ¡mira!- exclama Jessie a su esposo señalando a una enorme nave entrando a la atmósfera de su planeta, ¡es una nave espacial! Pero no cualquier nave..


	2. Chapter 2

-¡¿una nave de Zurg?- exclama Nebula impresionando.

-¡no!- ahora exclama XR aumentando la vision de sus ojos roboticos -¡tiene una L!-

-¿una L? solo un ser maligno puede tener el diseño de Zurg pero usar una L-.

-hace tiempo que no hablaba asi-observa Zeno. Regresa su atención a la nave que se acerca, y si, se acerca directamente a ellos.

-hay que poner a los inocentes.. Digo, a los niños en un lugar seguro- sigue recitando Lightyear- padre- "como se le ocurre hablar asi en estos momentos" piensa zeno- lleva a los niños a nuestro refugio en el sotano-

-esta bien..-

-¡papa! ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Emily atrasandose junto a su hermana bonnie, los demas niños siguen a Zeno al refugio.

-¡es el malvado Buzz Lightyear!- exclama XR pasando al niño a su esposa quien junto a la supervisora van con los demas.

-¿el malvado buzz?- pregunta andy tambien atrasandose-¿entonces no era un cuento?-

-¿estas llamando mentiroso a mi papa?-pregunta emily olvidándose de la situación, pero pronto lo recuerda al escuchar un extraño ruido.-¿y eso?-

Los robots soldados salen de la nave y se diriguen directamente a ellos -¡vete Emily!- ordena Jessie. Solo los niños de Buzz y Woody, se quedaron viendo con curiosidad el objeto volador, pero al ver a los robots acercarse saben que es hora de ir corriendo al refugio, Zeno esta esperando que todos pasen, pero al ver que sus nietas y a los robots ya encima de ellas, va en su defensa. Una patada voladora para los robots. "wow" expresan los niños, al ver que su abuelo es muy atletico, pero a Buzz no le gusta la situación

-¡oye, hojalata!, no molestes a los niños y a los ancianos- "ahora soy un anciano, que amable" reprende Zeno en su mente, pero lo importante es poner a los niños a salvo.

-¡ya identifique al objetivo! ¡dispersense!- escucharon una conocida voz: Warp Tinieblas.

-Nadie interrumpe en la fiesta de mi hija- dice Jessie y a todo pulmon, entona su melodiosa cancion de las montañas. Warp se pregunta para que hizo eso, y no le parece que haya pasado algo, hasta que escucha algo acercarse, no tarda e identificar unas grandes parbadas de aves y desde abajo, los robots se les estan subiendo animalitos.

-¿Qué rayos..? ¿esto es una broma? Ay- algunos pajaros lo picotean. A el y alos robots que vuelan

-y por eso me llaman "bazooka" Jessie… aunque pensandolo bien, no tiene nada que ver-dice Jessie mientras varios animalitos se unen a la lucha.

XR dispara laser, Buzz golpea y hace acrobacias, Jessie usa ambos lados de las cuerdas para atrapar robots y que reboten entre si, Woody dispara y tambien hace carreritas, Nebula tambien combate a puño limpio y tambien dispara con su pata del comando estelar, pero se estan cansando.

-¡niños, muevanse!- exclama Zeno al ver que los niños otra vez se quedaron viendo por pura curiosidad. Andy toma a su hermanita y corre a la entrada del refugio.

Zeno toma a ambas niñas en sus brazos -¡con una..! - escuchan a Warp maldecir -¡voy por el! ¡quiten estas cosas del camino!- Zeno apenas voltea a ver a Warp, y ahora lo sabe.. Vienen por el, y Warp ya lo alcanzo, avienta a las niñas antes de sentir que sus pies ya no estan en el suave pasto-

-¡ABUELITO!- Exclama Bonnie horrorizaba mientras ve como Warp elevaba a Zeno.

-¡ABUELO!- tambien grita Emily. Sus gritos llaman la atencio de sus padres, y tambien se horrorizan al ver el secuestro del hombre mayor.

-¡Zeno!-

-¡papa!- antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, Emily prendio sus propulsores y volo directo al rescate de su abuelo.-¡Emily!- pero la niña no tiene el control para dirigir sus propulsores nuevos no tardo en caer al suelo, lastimandose los brazos y las rodillas, pero eso no le importa.

-¡ABUELO!, ¡REGRESANME A MI ABUELO!-grita Emily desde el suelo, y viendo como los robots siguen a Warp a la nave .

-¡ABUELITO! ¡ABUELITO!-Bonnie corre hacia el punto donde cayo su hermana, pero ve como los intrusos finalmente suben a la nave y se van.- ¡ABUELITO! - pero no puede tras ellos y finalmente cae de rodillas al suelo- BUAAAAAAA-

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Emily incapaz de comprender lo que acaba de pasar.

Sus padres finalmente las alcanzan, Jessie carga a la llorosa Bonnie, Buzz se acerca, a Emily- ¿Emi..?-.

-¿Por qué se llevaron a mi abuelito..? *sob* ¿Por qué? *sniff*- Emily ya no contiene las lagrimas, y solo puede taparse la cara.

Las lagrimas de sus hijas, tambien mueve a Buzz, pero el se aguanta, el hombre de la casa debe se fuerte. Abraza a su hija mayor -no se Emily, pero no prometo que lo traere de vuelta-.


	3. Chapter 3

Unos 15 minutos despues, Jessie llama a todos los padres para que vengan por sus niños, quienes antes de irse les daban palabras de animo a la cumpleañera y a su hermana, que siguen llorando, XR logro dormir a Junior, quien no parece perturbado por lo que paso, la supervisora tal vez si, pero al ver que el niño esta tranquilo en brazos de los robots, solo puede tomar buenas notas, según le parecio Nebula.

Buzz, al igual que las niñas, esta compugido, espera que todos lo niños se vayan, se acerca al comandante Nebula- comandante, tenemos que ir por mi padre- pide.

-los guardianes estelares estaran..-

-¡no!, ningun guardian estelar.. Podria poner en peligro.. La identidad de mi padre- interrumpe Buzz.

-oh, es verdad, pero Lightyear, si solo llevamos a los que conocemos el pasado de Zeno, digo.. Yo, tu y Mira, tal vez no sea suficiente para rescatarlo- Observa Nebula, analizando la situacion, Buzz tambien lo piensa, no tenian ni el 10 % de éxito.

-¿y yo que? ¿estoy pintada?- pregunta Jessie con un tono de ofendida.

-¿cariño?-

-yo también voy-

-¿Qué? ¡no! ¡es muy peligroso!-

-¡mi guardian espacial! Olvidas que soy bazooka Jessie, ¿crees que me gane ese apodo por nada? naci para combatir a los criminales y aunque digas que no, yo voy-

-…o.. ok.. Esta bien..- Buzz no puede contradecir a su esposa.

-no se de que estan hablando, pero si se trata de salvar a buen Zeno, cuenten conmigo- dice XR acercandose.

-gracias XR-

-¿hablan de un rescate? ¡yo me uno!- ahora es Woody el que ofrece su ayuda.

-gracias, vaquero, bien, por el momento las niñas se quedaran con tu esposa, iremos a Tangea, pediremos ayuda a Mira, tal vez necesitamos ayuda de los hombrecitos verdes, para entrar al planeta Z-

-¿Por qué crees que estan en el planeta Z?- pregunta Nebula

-como le dije una vez a Mira, es una ventaja tenerte de enemigo-

-me lo contó una vez, y caiste en una trampa- le recuerda XR, en son de burla.

Buzz parecia avergonzado- uh.. Si.. Bueno.. Esta vez tendre que concentrarme para atraparlo, pero estoy seguro que estan en el planeta, y si no, por lo menos, veremos si o no estan- observa.

Pero no se dieron cuenta que los niños pequeños escucharon todo. Detrás de puerta

-¿Qué dicen, emily?- pregunta Andy.

-van a rescatar al abuelo, pero parece que tienen que ir a tangea por ayuda-

-¡veremos a los tangerianos!-dice Molly emocionada.

-no, tonta, mis papas no nos van a llevar, ¿no oiste? Llevaran a las Lightyear a nuestra casa, las van a dejar..- explica Andy a su hermana, pero es interrumpido.

-¡nadie nos va a dejar! ¡yo tambien ire por mi abuelo!- Exclama la niña castaña en voz baja.

-¡y yo!- tambien bonnie.

Andy da un triste suspiro antes de responder-¿y tu crees tus papas te lleven?-

-..-

-…-

-no- responde derrotada la niña.

-pero ellos no tienen que saberlo-responde la pequeña pelirroja con una macabra sonrisa, como la de su abuelo Zeno.

-¿?-

Mientras en el espacio, en la oscura nave Lightyear, hay una escena diferente.

-¡papi!- exclama evil-buzz acercandose al secuestrado.

Zeno no dice nada, solo observa un poco confundido, pero deja que el doble le de un abrazo, el responde.- ¿a que se debe este..? ¿Cuál seria la expresion?.. ¿"secuestro"?- pregunta impasible.

-si, lamento que haya tenido que ser asi, pero "lightyear" no te dejaba ni sol, ni sombra, seguro vigilandote para que no te pusieras en contacto con algun aliado para regresarte aquí- Z. Z. no dio señales de corregir a evil-buzz, no tenia idea de cómo fueron las cosas en la otra dimension, pero era evidente que este no sabia sobre su nervios y corazon de tecnologia de punta que hace 11 años, que su hijo Buzz hizo que se los quitaran, y no lo hara. -pero ahora, ¡renacera el imperio del mal!, ¡El Emperador Zurg, regresara!-

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tomaste tu el control como nuevo emperador del mal?-pregunta Z. Z., odia admitirlo, pero evil-buzz es mas malvado que el.

-bueno, veraz, después de mi ultima derrota frente al otro Lightyear, encontre la puerta a mi dimension, y estuve..- hizo una extraña expresion, que le llamo la atención a zeno- bueno.. No importa, regrese, supe que desapareciste, no lo pude creer, busque a ese guardian espacial para vengarte-

-¿vengarme?- pregunta un poco incredulo.

-eres mas malvado que mi otro padre, y creo que tu yo forjamos un lazo mas fuerte de padre-hijo-

-que conmovedor- responde Zeno sin expresion, ni emocion, pero a evil-buzz parece que lo prefiere asi.

-pero nadie sabia donde estaba, asi que estuve varios años en cada planeta buscandolo, no sabes que sorpresa fue encontrarte, era mas que claro- Zeno sigue escuchando, hay partes que no entiende, pero esta decidido a revelar nada. Evil-Buzz, hace una señal con la mano y un par de robots, traen un maniqui con el viejo traje de Zurg, Zeno hace un ligero movimiento de sorpresa, pero no de alegria de ver su viejo casco.

-sabia que te emocionarias, pronto llegaremos al planeta Z, y daremos un ataque sorpresa al comando estelar y al planeta capital, cuando los tengamos, la galaxia temblara de miedo, otra vez- recita Evil-Buzz, para si mismo, Zeno aprovecha para dar una mirada de incredulidad a Warp, este tiene una expresion nerviosa y triste, tambien ve Z.Z., algo se dicen en sus miradas.

Una hora después en la casa Lithyear, XR se fue y regreso con una nave del comando estelar de viaje largo, en ella transportaban nuevos trajes de guardian, asi Buzz volvio a ponerse el traje de guardian estelar, Jessie, Woody tambien se los pusieron, pero Jessie agrego cuerda y pistola, igual que Woody, pero puso tambien su estrella de Sheriff encima, ambos estan decididos a llevar su sombrero de vaquero encima.

-se ven bien, vaqueros- aprobo Buzz.

-gracias, guardian- responde Woody.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunta Jessie antes de empezar a buscar a sus niñas con la mirada- ¿Y Emily y Bonnie?-

Bo que hace poco llego le responde- siguen muy tristes, se encerraron en sus cuartos, Andy y Molly los acompañan-.

-queria despedirme de ellas-

-no, jessie, decir "adios" seria como decir que nunca volveremos, pero, diles que volveremos antes de la cena- recita Buzz, provocando una risa en XR y KF, los demas lo miran un poco raro, pero no se inmuta.

-¿y junior?- pregunta el robot a la robot.

-durmiendo, es tan tranquilo- la da un beso a su esposo- por favor regresen sanos y salvos, los esperare- dice suavemente KF a XR y a Nebula.

-descuida nuerita, todavía soy duro de pelar.- woody le da un beso a su esposa antes de subir a la nave.

Todos pasan a los asientos directamente dejando atrás un cuarto de cargamento (XR le toco llevar uniformas para los nuevos novatos), si lo hubieran revisado, habrian descubierto a 5 niños escondidos.

-¿sabes, Emily? Empiezo a creer que no fue buena idea- dice Andy, sintiendo como la nave empieza a moverse.

-ya es muy tarde, gallina- le reprende Emily.

-jiji- escuchan a los niños mas pequeños, Emily y Andy observan, los pequeños descubrieron trajes de guardian espacial a su medida (para los hombrecitos verdes) y se divertian viendose, las niñas ayudan a Junior a ponerse uno, ellas tambien se unos.

Andy y Emily estan entre incredulos de que los mas pequeños ya tengan sus propios trajes y entre enternecidos, de que sus hermanitos tengan unos trajes tan chiquitos. -se ven lindos- dice Emily.

-si, ¿habra de nuestro tamaño?- pregunta Andy.

-creo que si.. Ay.. Ya vamos a volar.- Emily se da cuenta que tienen que agarrarse de algun lado, pero se sorprende otra vez al ver que los pequeños encontraron unos cinturones de seguridad en la pared y ya se aseguraron ¿acaso los enanos iban a tener tanta suerte en todo el viaje?, ella y Andy se sujetan a tiempo antes de que la nave despege.

Mientras en la casa Lightyear, ambas esposas ven la nave alejarse, pero cuando ya ni los ven, una exclamacion las saca de sus pensamientos -¡los niños! ¡los niños no estan!- exclama la supervisora saliendo de la casa.

-¡¿Qué?- KF y Bo entran rapidamente a la casa para buscar, no estan en sus cuartos, no estan en la sala, ni en el jardin, ni la cocina, por ningun lado.

-¿tu crees que..?- pregunta KF.

-creo que..-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué..?- pregunta la supervisora sin entender el lenguaje de las femeninas, pero ellas se dan cuenta que los niños ni siquiera estan en el planeta ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Al infinito y mas alla!- dice Buzz señalando Tangea.-digo.. Tangea a la vista-.

Sus compañeros rien, Buzz le nacio la emocion como cuando era guardian espacial, y no puede evitar gritar su viejo refran, cada hora. Sin mencionar un ligero nerviosismo por reecontrarse con Mira.

-estoy segura que Mira estara muy feliz de verte- Dice Jessie acercandose y pone una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo.

Buzz solo suspira antes de mandar un aviso de aterrizaje.

Emily y Andy encontraron unos trajes a sus medidas, sienten como la nave tiembla y regresan a sus propios cinturones de seguridad.

Tangea: en el palacio de Mira y Kormac: un estadio donde se juntan tangerianos y saqueadores que lograron juntarse y formar una sociedad, observan como los jóvenes de color azul y color arena de por lo menos unos 12-15 años, desde un palco, donde la reina Mira junto a su esposo y padre observan, a un pequeño de 9 años, que fácilmente pasa a todos, sube los escalones con increible velocidad, los adolescentes se cansan muy rapido, tambien el niño se cansa pero persiste y casi se cae del ultimo escalon flotador (mira cierra los ojos, pero vuelve abrirlos) mantiene su mano firmemente agarrada, y con tremenda fuerza en su brazo, sube y aprieta el boton, es el ganador, todos vitorean al pequeño principe, los escalones flotadores desaparecen y caen, al rebotador que sustituye al piso.

-yahooooo- exclama el rey Nova, pero pronto recupera su compostura, los esposos rien bajo. Karoc sale del rebotador y va con sus padres.

-bien hecho hijo- Mira abraza a su hijo que se nota orgulloso, el chico tiene un color azul un poco mas oscuro, sus ojos son grandes como su madre pero mas oscuros como los de su padre, de hecho es mas cabezon que un tangeriano, pero no tanto como los saqueadores, pero no se nota por su abundante cabello pelirrojo lo que le hace parecer que tiene demasiado cabello. Orgullo tangea, habilidad saqueador.

-gracias mama, ¿Cómo lo hice.. Rey..?- pregunta Karoc a su abuelo.

-muchacho, no hay formalidades en la familia, y lo hiciste muy bien, muy bien- responde muy complacido el Rey Nova, sacudiendole el cabello al chico, el enojo de la fuga de la princesa con el saqueador, le duro unos 3 años, hasta que reconocio que se moria de ganas de conocer a su nieto, le complacio ver el color azulado del bebe, pero parece que su constante desacuerdo con su yerno, afecta el niño, que se la pasa buscando la aprobacion constante de su abuelo, algo asi como la aceptación de su lado saqueador, Pero el orgullo del Rey Nova se desborda, pero le cuesta mostrarlo, por su lado aristocrata.

-boom boom, mensaje- se acerca una saqueadora a los Reyes, le acerca una hoja.

-Gracias, briana- Mira toma la hoja y una cara de tremenda sorpresa aparece en cara.

-¿Qué pasa, Mira?- pregunta kormac.

-es Buzz, viene hacia aca, una petición de ayuda.-

-boom boom ya aquí- responde Briana.

-¡¿ya estan aquí?- Mira suelta la hoja de sorpresa, parece que le da un ataque, pero se repone en un segundo, toma respiraciones profundas.

-Mira, tranquila, esta vez.. No actues precipitadamente, mejor escucha y observa antes, ¿ok?- le aconseja Kormac.

-ah, si, bien, ya voy- Mira se dirige a la entrada principal, debido a que los poderes tangerianos no funcionan cerca de los saqueadores, y viceversa, tuvieron que poner puertas abiertas en su nuevo palacio.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi mama?- pregunta Karoc viendo a Mira portandose muy gracioso.

-un viejo amigo de tu mama llego, pero la ultima vez que se vieron se pelearon, pero si vino a buscar ayuda, significa que ya no esta enojado y confia en que tu madre lo ayuda, son buenas noticias para tu madre..- explica Kormac antes de ser interrumpido por su suegro.

-cielos, yo crei que finalmente nos habiamos desecho de esos monos- replica el rey nova.

-¿monos?- pregunta Karoc.

-le recuerdo, suegrito, que Mira estuvo muy deprimida por pelearse con Lightyear, ¿sigue sin entender que ella necesita cerrar bien este capitulo?- reprende Kormac.

-uf.. Esta bien, solo para que Mira ya no este triste por culpa de ese.. Lightyear- Dice Nova antes de seguir a su hija.

-quedate Karoc- pide Kormac a su hijo, el niño prefiere quedarse a tomar aire y relajar sus musculos, los demas jóvenes pasan a su lado felicitandolo.

En la zona de despegue del palacio. Lightyear sigue nervioso, los demas lo miran dando vueltas, finalmente llega Mira, también esta nerviosa, pero camina decidida al equipo.

Jessie le llama la atención a Buzz, este tambien camino decidido hacia la reina. -bueno.. Yo.. Lo.. Sien ..-pero antes de terminar la frase, Mira se le echa encima y lo abraza fuerte, Buzz puede sentir que la azul llora de felicidad, el responde al abrazo.

-sabia que no habia razon para estar nervioso- dice Jessie conmovida.

Adentro de la nave, los niños siguen nerviosos y un poco alterados de que tal vez los descubran en cualquier momento, Emily ve por una ventana, ve al equipo y a los reyes entrar al palacio. -¿podemos ver a los tangerianos?- pide Molly, ella y Bonnie tienen a Junior en cada mano, como si se auto declaran las niñeras del mas pequeño.

-yo creo que debemos quedarnos aquí- opina Andy, es cierto que es mas seguro que no los descubran si se quedan en el mismo lugar, el problemas es que son jóvenes y necesitan mas espacio.

Y ademas.. -tengo hambre- finalmente dice Junior, Bonnie y Molly de seguro tambien tenian hambre, pero se mostraron preocupadas por el pequeño.

Andy ve a Emily, no comieron mucho por culpa del susto del secuestro, y lo reconocen, tambien tienen hambre, Emily se muerde los labios, mientras ve la entrada del palacio, que opcion tenian,-bien, tendremos que entrar, espero que se nos pegue la suerte de los enanos, y tal vez comamos y regresemos sin ser detectados- suplica Emily, mientras abre la puerta de la pequeña bodega y salen, Bonnie y Molly jalan a Junior, sabian que tendrian mucha suerte si nadie los veian, pero tambien sabian que no todo era bueno, y no se equivocaron apenas pasaron la puerta y un metro despues, una saqueadora aparecio en su camino "oh, no" penso Emily, la saqueadora les lanzo una mirada interrogante y desafiante, pero su susto fue interrumpido por el gruñido del estomago de Junior, todos lo vieron.

-tengo hambre- repitio el pequeño.

La saqueadora suavizo la mirada -boom boom ¿hambre? Boom a la cocina- la saqueadora les señala un camino y los conduce a la cocina.

En una sala de juntas: -¿el malvado Buzz? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Mira después de escuchar a Buzz.

-Buzz dice que es bueno tenerte de enemigo, pero parece que todavía no sabe para que quiere el otro buzz a su papa- dice XR, recibiendo un codazo de Nebula, pidiendole que no interrumpa.

-Prefiero no abusar, solo se que necesita a mi padre para algo, solo espero que este bien, ya saben, su corazon- dice Buzz muy preocupado.

-cariño, si Zeno es inteligente, usara el yoga para no alterarse, ¿recuerdas? Yo te aseguro que ha dominado la tecnica- dice Jessie muy segura.

En la Nave Lightyear -¿Qué haces?- pregunta Warp al ver a Z. Z. en una extraña posicion.

-se llama posicion de loto, y necesito que mi corazon no se acelera, y yo no tengo que dejar que las emociones me dominen o.. bueno, pasando a otro tema ¿estas seguro que el lo tiene?- pregunta, dandole una mirada.

-al principio no le crei, pero ya me asegure.. Y si.. Lo tiene.. ¿me ayudaras?- pide Warp muy triste.

-solo si tu me ayudas- pide Zeno.

Tangea: en un comedor, los niños finalmente se saciaron, Junior erupto- lo siento-

-boom-

-gracias señorita- dijo Molly.

-muchas gracias por la comida- ahora Emiyl da las gracias.

-boom boom de nada- dice Briana recogiendo los platos.

-creo que es hora de regresar a la nave. Murmura Andy, antes de que la saqueadora los interrogue.

-yo crei que los tangerianos eran de piel azul- apina Molly pensando en Briana.

-si lo son, pero ella era una saqueadora, guardian- responde una voz que los toma por sorpresa. Karoc aparece por la puerta, parece que lleva un rato viendolos.

-¿saqueador? ¿la otra especia que vive en tangea? No se porque dicen que son salvajes a mi me parecia una dama- dice Molly sin alterarse, evidentemente olvidando su principal mision.

-gracias, seguro le gustara escucharte- Karoc agradece el reconocimiento a un saqueador, pero observa a los guardianes, parecen muy jóvenes para serlo, ¿Qué especia seran?. Que importa es un buen momento para probarse. -los desafio- dice

-¿Qué?-

-los desafio a una simulación de obstaculos- dice Karoc.

-¿Por qué- pregunta Andy.

-probare que soy mejor que un guardian espacial- dice un poco altanero.

-vaya que es cierto que los tangerianos tienden a creerse superiores- dice Emily asombrada.

-¿Qué? Yo no.. Bueno.. Es que.. ¡aceptan o no!- Emily no cree que sea buena idea, pero el chico parece tan decidido que temio que si se negaba, insistiría.

-bueno... Solo un desafio ¿verdad?-

-si-

-creo que podemos, nosotros- dice Emily sin consultar a Andy, este no esta complacido, pero si siente curiosidad como es el desafio.

-¿y por que yo no?- replica Bonnie.

-por que yo siempre te gano- responde Emily antes de levantarse y seguir al principe.

-¿jugamos al te?- pregunta Molly viendo una finas tazas en la mesa, pero Bonnie no responde, jala a Junior tras los niños mas grandes.

A Molly le encanta jugar al te, pero es frustrante no tener con quien jugar, ni siquiera un peluche, cuando piensa seguir a su equipo. Aparecen unos estirados tangerianos, aunque ven a la niña, parecen decididos a ignorarla y se sientan en los asientos del comedor. Molly parece contrariada, después emocionada, pero como nadie dice nada, eso le molesta. -las personas educadas, son la primeras en decir "buenos dias" o por lo menos los caballeros ayudan a las damas a sentarse primero- recita.

Los Tangerianos se sorprenden ante la declaracion de la pequeña, se observan entre ellos y deciden que tiene razon- nuestras disculpas pequeña dama, y buenos dias- dice uno.

-tambien buenos dias, por cierto debo decir que su moño le combina con su cabello- dice molly, ella desea ser una reconocida dama en el futuro.

-¡oh, gracias! ¡por fin alguien se dio cuenta!- responde complacido el tangeriano.

-¿desea te, señorita?- ofrece Molly tomando la tetera a la señora mayor de lado, que rie muy satisfecha.

-jojo, gracias, pero soy casada- responde la señora, pero después se desconcerta al ver que no le sirve nada, sino puro aire, eso le molesta un poco, pero antes de decir algo, Molly añade.

-es de jazmin-

-oh, hace tiempo que no pruebo un te de jazmin- dice melancolica- que exquisitez-.

-yo tambien deseo te de jazmin- dice una joven, molly se apresura en servirle- no me referia.. Oh, esta bien, gracias-.

En la sala de juntas:-cuenten con nosotros- dice Mira. Buzz agradece su aprobacion con el y su mision.

-estaremos listos en 15 minutos, les traeran algo de comida.- Dice Kormac antes de salir.

-gracias, ¿ves buzzy? No fue tan dificil- dice Jessie.

-si seguimos con tan buena suerte tal vez regresemos con Papá a la hora de la cena, esa idea me conforta- ora Buzz con una gran sonrisa, contagiándola a su esposa.

En la arena, ahora vacia de tangerianos y saqueadores, solo de unos 5 niños. -¿este es el gran desafio?- se pregunta Bonnie observando cómo los niños de 10 años, tienen aplastado al mestizo bajo ellos para que no alcance el botón para apagar el sistema y declararse campeón.

-¿ves? Te dije que te dejaban ganar- dice Andy casi aburrido de que el niño azul trata de salir bajo de el.

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¡yo siempre gano! ¿Cómo pueden ser tan hábiles?- pregunta casi impotente el pobre príncipe bajo el peso de los 2 niños.

-veraz, mi papa me enseña muchos trucos del oeste, enlazar caballos, ovinos, incluso desde pequeño practique el rodeo- explica Andy.

-¿Qué es el rodeo?- pregunta Karoc.

-montas un animal salvaje que se sacude para tirarte y logras estar mas de 10 segundos encima de él, eres un ganador- dice Andy

Karoc no dice nada, nunca había montado un animal salvaje, sus padres solo lo han limitado adentro de la arena, suena interesante -¿y todo eso para que?- vuelve a preguntar.

-quiero ser el nuevo Sheriff de la zona oeste-

-¿y tu chica?-

-mi nombre es Emily, y desde que naci, mi padre practica para mantener su condición física, me uni a el, solo por diversión, pero después se propuso a que yo seria guardiana espacial un dia, todavía no lo pienso seriamente, también me gusta montar a caballos, entreno al igual que Andy, es muy divertido- dice Emily perdida en sus recuerdos.

-mmm, un entrenamiento diferente, ¿puedo acompañarlos para verlos?- pide Karoc, Andy y Emily sonríen al pensar lo divertido que seria con los tres.

-¡eeek! ¿Qué?- exclama Emily al sentir algo en su espalda. No saben como pero Bonnie los alcanzo y ahora esta encima de la espalda de su hermana para apretar el botón.

-¿el que toca el botón, gana?- pregunta Bonnie a Karoc, el que solo asiente con incredulidad.

-¡entonces gane!- exclama Bonnie sobre los rendidos, entonces las plataformas desaparecen, y todos caen abajo, y caen al piso rebotador, Andy, Emily y Bonnie les tomo por sorpresa, pero al notar lo que realmente era el suelo, en cambio Karoc sale como de costumbre, pero al voltear a ver a los otros riéndose mientras el piso los mandaba arriba una y otra vez, nunca pensó en el piso rebotador como un juego, hasta ahora, casi no juega, solo se dedica a entrenar para que sus padres y abuelo estén orgullosos de él, ¿Por qué no intentar otra cosa? Al notar al pequeño de 4 años junto viendo como los otros rebotan, lo toma entre sus brazos y juntos entran al piso rebotador a divertirse.

30 minutos después. – entonces el señor caballo vio al señor oso, entonces el señor caballo no le gusto la mirada del señor oso y decidió ponerse a correr- recita Emily a su atenta audiencia.

-jojojo, que divertido, aunque el señor oso fue muy descortés- opina la tangeriana estirada.

-si, pero el señor caballo fue el primero en ser descortés al interrumpir la fiesta de te del señor oso con el señor pez…-

Altavoz: - Atención queridos súbditos, su reina Mira Nova y su rey Kormac estarán ausentes por un rato, pero no se preocupen no tardaremos, mi padre..-.

-¿yo que? ¡yo también voy!-.

-¿Qué? ¿tu que?... ehl, disculpen, no es nada grave, nos vemos- la voz de Mira se oyo en todo el palacio.

-¿al planeta Z? ¿no se supone que ahora es un planeta turístico?- empezaron a murmurar entre si los tangerianos.

-¿sera una broma?-.

-¿mision de rescate?-

La llamada de Mira le recuerda a Molly que ellos están en un misión de rescate, tiene que buscar a sus amigos. –con su permiso, damas y caballeros, tengo que retirarme- dice Molly, llamando la atención de sus nuevos amigos, un caballero le mueve la silla para que pueda bajar al piso- gracias buenmozo- el caballero se sonroja y ríe ante la expresión.

-un momento , joven señorita- la tangeriana estirada se acerca y le ofrece una tarjeta- tiene unos modelas muy finos, para ser descendientes de monos, será un placer volver a compartir el té con usted-.

-igualmente, señorita- Molly sale diplomática del comedor, y cuando es afuera-¡yes!- exclama victoriosa y sale en busca de sus amigos.

En la arena, los niños seguían rebotando y riendo, asi Molly los encuentra fácilmente, los observa con reproche "que niños" (a veces se cree tan adulta) -¡oigan!- exclama para hacerse oir entre las risas.

-¡Hey Molly!- la saludo Andy- ¡entra, esto es genial!-

-¿no oyeron esa voz? ¡Ya se van! ¡Nos van a dejar!- esto último hace reaccionar al joven equipo de rescate, finalmente empiezan a salir del piso rebotador, Karoc le extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-tenemos que volver a la nave de mi papa, el va a rescatar al abuelo, quiero hacer pagar al malvado Buzz lightyear por secuestrarlo frente a mis narices y en mi cumpleaños- explica Emily.

-¿una misión de rescate? ¡Genial! ¡Yo también voy!- exclama Karoc.

-¿bromeas?- pregunta Andy como si hubiera escuchado.

Pero Karoc señala con la mirada a 3 mas pequeños, ¿si habían sido tan irresponsables como para dejar que 3 niños menores de 5 años los siguieran ¿Por qué no un niño de su misma edad también? Así también tendrían tal vez un niñero. –Está bien, está bien, ven-

-¡si!- exclama Karoc antes de seguir a su nuevo equipo.

En otro lado del palacio, Mira su viejo traje de guardián, igual su esposo, con su viejo traje de caza recompensas.

-jeje- rie sin disimulo el rey nova por la estrenada pancita de su yerno.

-yo no me reiría si viera mis canas- replica Karmoc, efectivamente al rey ya se veían bastantes canas y arrugas, ante el comentario, el rey regresa su cara seria. –creo que debería quedarse, suegrito-.

-no, ya dije que iré- replica el rey nova.

-pues a mí no me parece que el azulito vaya aguantar- comenta Woody a su amigo, mientras observan al canoso rey poniéndose su armadura tangeriana.

-aunque yo opino lo mismo mi vaquero amigo, pero su necedad puede sernos muy útil- le responde Buzz.

-si tu lo dices- Woody no está muy convencido, pero no tiene más remedio que confiar.

-oh cielos, por poco lo olvido- dice XR saliendo.

-¿adonde vas XR?- pregunta Buzz.

-esta misión va a tardar, tengo que mandar un mensaje al comando estelar a booster para avisarle que el cargamento de los nuevos uniformes llegara tarde- explica XR.

-eh… bien pero recuerda no especificar sobre nuestra misión- pide Buzz, aunque por otra parte piensa que seria mejor no comunicar nada al comando estelar, pero quedaría en el expediente de XR, si no comunica un cargamento atrasado.

Comando Estelar: Booster encerrado en su cuarto, leyendo "el manual de un buen guardian" mientras come botana, su computadora personal imprime un mensaje, el mensaje de XR, pero él no lo ve, está muy concentrado en su lectura.

En la estación de naves. Los niños alcanzan regresar a la nave 42 de Lightyear- vaya que estamos teniendo buena Andy

-eso es bueno, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento algo saldrá mal- opina Emily.

-¡no nos eches la sal!- pide Andy.

-uh… cierto…- finalmente logran esconderse entre el cuarto de cargamento de los uniformes, donde Karoc encuentra uno a su medida.

-vamos, azulito, en cualquier momento vamos a despegar- ordena Andy.

-¿Quién murió y te hizo líder?- replica Karoc.

-creo que soy el mas indicado para ser el líder porque soy el mayor- contesta Andy con altanería como lo hubiera hecho Karoc.

-por favor, lamento recordarte que nunca fuiste un líder serio, yo siempre te gano el videojuegos, también en la carrera de caballos, ateletismo- Enumera Emily avergonzando a Andy, provocando una mueca de burla en el príncipe.

Bonnie y Molly no toleran las tonterías de sus hermanos y con una mirada complice tomaron una decisión. -¡yo voto por Junior como líder!- Exclama Bonnie.

-¿Qué?-

-¡yo también voto por Junior!- exclama Molly.

-¿Qué?... Oigan... ¿Qué están…- los mayores se sacan de onda.

-¿tu por quien votas príncipe?- pregunta Bonnie.

-por mi-

-¿tu por quien votas, Emily?-

-por mi-

-¿tu por quien votas, Andy?-

-por mi-.

-¡Junior tiene mas votos! ¡viva la democracia!- exclama Bonnie, quien junto con Molly dan grititos de victoria, los mayores se miran un segundo, se rascan un segundo, piensan un segundo, miran a los pequeños un segundo y se miran entre ellos. Finalmente como una conversación visual les da entender que las niñas les tomo el pelo, pero se dan cuenta de la divertida situación y empiezan aplaudir al recién nombrado líder, quien solo se sonroja, pero tienen que detenerse al escuchar el ruido de puertas abriéndose y se quedan de píedra.

-¿no escucharon algo?- es la voz de Mira.

-tal vez solo es el ruido de nuestros pasos, vamos Mira, acabemos con esto, tengo cosas que hacer- esa es la voz de rey Nova como siempre exasperado.

-si estas tan ocupado porque no mejor se queda- ahora es Karmoc que también se exaspera.

-tengo que asegurarme de que regresen, no sea que se escapen a una segunda lu…- las pequeñas nunca supieron lo que termino la frase, porque lo mayores les taparon los oídos, pero les divirtió verlos tan colorados.

Cuando les quitaron las manos de encima, los adultos ya se oian lejos de su punto de reunión, al menos alcanzaron a oir a Jessie –este será un largo viaje-.

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunta Bonnie contrariada, pero empiezan a sentir que los motores se encienden.

-¡cinturones de seguridad!- Exclama Junior sorprendiendo a todos y tomando la delantera para ponerse su cinturón.

-nada mal-observa Karoc.

-¿deberíamos preocuparnos que tome en serio su papel de líder?- pregunta Andy.

-uh… ya veremos- responde Emily mientras se pone su cinturón.

-¡Al infinito…!- Vocifera Bonnie.

-¡… y mas alla!- a completa Emily.

En el centro de mando: -¿escucharon algo?- pregunta Buzz.

-¡Bah! Seguro que fueron los motores, ya muévete- Ordena otra vez el anciano del grupo.

-se ha vuelto mas gruñon- murmura el pobre guardian al pensar que tal vez el anciano no se callaría. -¡al infinito y mas alla!-.

-¿quieres callarte? Y moverte.-


	5. Chapter 5

Van directo al planeta Z, antes imperio del emperador Zurg, antes tenía el sistema de seguridad más agresivo conocido , pero ahora ese sistema de defensa está apagado, pero se mantiene ahí flotando para atracción turística. Después de que Zurg "desapareció" los habitante del planeta Z, no sabían qué hacer, solo crear malvadas creaciones para el malvado emperador Zurg, pero después empezaron a llegar curiosos para ver el imperio caído, asi se desarrollo un nuevo negocio, en "el planeta Z antiguo hogar del caído emperador Zurg" reconstruyeron el antiguo palacio para los turistas y varias cosas más.

-pareciera que el malvado Buzz lightyear no está aquí- observa Mira.

-vamos, Mira, no supimos del Malvado Buzz Lightyear hace años, el comando estelar no lo espera, y obviamente todavía no lo saben o si no, ya estarían aquí- observa Buzz deteniéndose cerca del sistema.

-¿cariño?- Jessie se acerca extrañándole esa acción.

-Ese Buzz sabe que vengo por mi padre, y seguro nos espera, un movimiento en falso y podría encender el viejo sistema de defensa- explica Buzz, levantándose, da una señal para que lo sigan, van a la pequeña estación donde están las naves capsulas –me gusta mucho los nuevos añadidos, mira que poner pequeñas naves en caso de infiltración-.

-uh… claro… claro…- es lo único que responde El comandante Nebula, intercambia una mirada con XR, en realidad esas pequeñas naves, son para escape y porque piensan hacer equipos más grandes en el futuro.

Son naves para 2 personas- haremos parejas, yo y Jessie, Mira y Karmoc, Woody y el rey Nova-

-uh- se queja Woody.

-a mí tampoco me gusta la idea- expresa el rey Nova.

No se dan cuenta que los niños escuchan tras una oscura esquina, y se mantienen ahí hasta que 3 pequeñas naves salen, -¿alguien sabe navegar un avioncito?- pregunta Junior.

-yo se, hice muchos simulacros en un sistema de entrenamiento en Tangea.- dice Karoc mientras sube a una nave, es lo suficiente para los 6 niños.

Al encenderlo la puerta de salida se abre automáticamente y salen al espacio, Karoc respira hondo 2 antes de tomar el control. –Detrás de ellos- ordena otra vez Junior, Karoc ve que se refiere a las naves de los adultos, si no los siguen tal vez se pierdan, Karoc se concentra para ir tras ellos en una distancia prudente.

-eh…- Andy iba a decir algo, pero Junior le pidió silencio con el dedo en la boca, están algo nerviosos al notar que el príncipe tiembla un poco pero sigue concentrado y asi siguen.

En el palacio principal: - te dije que Lightyear no tardaría, esto será divertido- evil Buzz se regodea, Zeno no hace niguna expresión pero por dentro quiere detenerlo, pero confía en que el otro Buzz logre escapar. Evil Buzz aprieta un botón y el viejo sistema de defensa se prende.

-¡lo sabia!- exclamo Buzz al ver que el sistema laser se prendía, ahora de esquivar, esta algo oxidado pero logra evadir-¡vaya como extrañaba esto!-.

-¡ve por ellos, mi guardian!- exclama Jessie, Karmoc esta igual, pero el Woody está que se le sale el corazón, el rey Nova es quien dirigue la Nave, no hace falta decir que el vaquero no confiaba en viejo tangeriano.

En cambio en la nave de los niños, al notar el sistema de lasers, todos gritaron lo que altero al piloto, sin querer aprieta un boton que empieza a brillar –Oh oh- dicen los niños creyendo haber activado un mal botón pero suena una voz, igualita a la de buzz- gracias por seleccionar el piloto automático Lightyear, déjenmelo todo a mi- y así para sorpresa de los niños la nave empieza a navegar sola esquivando lo lasers, mientras van a un lado para otro se dan cuenta que mejor se hubiera puesto el cinturón de seguridad, pero los grandes se agarran fuerte para no dañar a los pequeños.

Y sin previo el sistema empieza a explotar.

Palacio principal-¡hey!- se queja evil Buzz.

-¿Qué esperabas? ese sistema llevaba años apagado, estaba oxidado- pregunta Zeno quien por dentro reia.

-ah, bueno, ni modo habrá que esperarlo, por cierto, ¿has hecho ejercicio? El traje te queda perfecto- comenta evil Buzz, Zeno lleva puesto su viejo traje, excepto el casco.

Pero no todo es felicidad, los adultos retomaron su camino al planeta Z, respiran de alivio al ver los lasers destruidos, pero Jessie quedo un poco asustada al ver un laser les dio un rasguño- vamos cariño, es un rasguño- pero Jessie se quedo callada, entonces entendió; si el laser hubiera logrado destruirlos… ¿Quién cuidaría a Emily y Bonnie?, pone una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa –le prometi a nuestras hijas que regresaríamos con su abuelo, es una promesa que pienso cumplir-. Jessie solo le responde apretando su mano mostrando apoyo, finalmente logran aterrizar, en una zona detrás de unas rocas, al bajar de sus naves, sus demás compañeros parecen tener la misma mirada que Jessie- compañeros… hace 10 años no teníamos hijos que nos esperaban en casa, solo lo hacíamos por diversión o por cumplimiento del deber y la justicia, ahora, bueno, estamos oxidado y en vez de sentir ese cosquilleo de la adrenalina, pensamos que pasaría si la misión sale mal y ellos se quedaran esperando, no los culpare si dan la media vuelta y…-

-ni lo menciones Lightyear, yo te debo mucho a ti, y una disculpa a Zeno, si Evil Buzz te gana, mi hijo no tendrá un futuro seguro- replica Mira dando un paso, mostrando que este repuesta del susto.

Los demás también se levantan mostrando su disposición, aunque el rey lo hace con escepticismo.

En otras rocas, los niños aterrizan suavemente. -¿piloto automático Lightyear? ¿en serio?- se pregunta Andy saliendo de la nave.

-¿Qué esperabas? Mi papi fue el mejor guardian de la historia, ¿acaso no lees los libros de historia?- presume Emily quien cuyas piernas se tambalean un poco.

-¡genial!- exclamaron los más pequeños.

-están locos, mejor me hubiera quedado en mi casa- se que Karoc.

-yo también, ¿ves? Te dije que no nos echaras la sal- replica Andy a Emily, ella solo le manda una fea mirada y se cruza los brazos.

Finalmente Bonnie, Molly y Junior bajan de la nave, caminan un poco y ven que aterrizaron bastante cerca de la ciudad, Junior al ver a un hombrecito verde pasando cerca corre hacia el -¡junior!- pero es tarde el niño llama la atención.

-¡cielos! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? El turismo está cerrado, ¡no recibieron tus padres el aviso! Deben dejar el planeta hasta nuevo aviso- explico el hombrecito verde.

-venimos a rescatar al abuelo Lightyear, ¿puede llevarnos con el?- explica inocentemente el niño.

-¿eh?-

-dis.. disculpe- finalmente el resto del joven equipo se acerca.

-¿guardianes espaciales? ¡bien! Si arrestan al malvado Buzz Lightyear, podremos abrir el turismo otra vez, síganme yo los llevare… esperen ¿no son muy jóvenes para ser guardianes?-

-este…- Andy balbuceo.

-oye, pasamos el sistema de defensa ¿no?- respondió Emily.

-ummm, cierto-

-¿adónde nos llevas?- pregunta Junior.

-a la entrada de servicio ahí nunca hay guardias, cuando pasen el area de servicio hay otras 2 entradas, no tomen la iluminada, esa es la entrada a las zonas principales, ahí hay muchos robots, si quieren el camino fácil, deben tomar el camino de calabozo es algo oscura, pero no hay robots, ni prisioneros, si ven esqueletos, no se asusten, son adornos para que los turistas los vean- explica el hombrecito verde, pasando a los niños por lo oscurito para que nadie vaya con el chisme al Evil Buzz.

-muchas gracias, -señor agradece Junior.

-gracias a ustedes-

Sin embargo, el equipo de adultos hizo lo de siempre, tomo el camino complicado: por túneles de desagüe. –típico de ti Buzz, el ataque sorpresa, no extrañe ese olorcito puaj- se queja Mira.

-Qué bueno que yo no tengo nariz- se rie XR- espero que Booster y haya avisado a los de administración que los uniformes llegaran tarde.

Comando estelar: Ty Parsek entra a la habitación de Booster quien sigue leyendo su manual- oye booster se te paso la hora de la comida, mira te lo traje- pero booster no despegaba los ojos del libro- bien aquí te los dejo- Ty se lo deja a una mesa, al salir nota el mensaje que mando XR, lo toma. –oye te mandaron un mensaje- pero el grandote seguía mirando con agonía el manual. Un poco ofendido, decide leer el mensaje :- querido Booster, aquí XR, ¿podrias por favor, avisarle a la administración que los nuevos uniformes tardaran en llegar? Gracias por adelantado, y si te preguntas porque tardaremos en llegar, lo que sucede es que el malvado Buzz Lightyear secuestro al papa de Buzz y vamos a rescatarlo al planeta Z… ¡¿Qué?... ¡espera! no sabía que Buzz tuviera papá- dice Ty a si mismo olvidando que está en el mismo cuarto que Booster.

-mmm… ricas… ¡¿Qué? ¡¿el malvado Buzz Lightyear tiene al padre de buzz? ¡hay que salvarlo!- exclama Booster tras su letargo, salta de su cama y sale de su cuarto (ty salta a un lado) -¡reunan todos los guardianes! ¡es una emergencia! ¡vamos a un rescate! ¡rapido, rápido!- exclama el grandote rojo, con su sonora voz, todo el comando espacial lo escucho y se empezaron a preparar.

-eh… ¿booster?- la voz de Ty lo llama, este voltea impaciente para ver lo que quiere, su compañero sigue con el mensaje en manos.- continuo: … vamos a rescatarlo a planeta Z, no preocupes regresaremos antes de la cena, por favor no se lo digas a nadie, con cariño XR- termina Ty con una mirada de regaño, Booster pone cara "ay no" pero ya es tarde para poner remedio a lo que hizo.

Planeta Z: -este calabozo está muy limpio- observa Karoc, no fue tan difícil como dijo el primer insecto, ahí en la zona de servicio, otros habitantes del planeta también se alegraron de verlos y les señalaron el camino semi-obscuro donde no hay robots y que es un camino más corto al trono de Zurg- crei que se debían mantener horribles para espantar a los prisioneros-

-¿Cómo son las prisiones de Tangea? principe- pregunta Emily, observando a los más pequeños que dirigen al pequeño grupo.

-eh… no lo se…- reconoce un poco avergonzado- ahora se porque mi madre se volvia loca, no me llamen príncipe, mi nombre es Karoc, ¿ok?-

-vale- responde Andy.

-hola, cocodrilo- escuchan a Junior a saludar.

-eh… hola… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- escuchan que una voz de hombre le responde.

-¡ah!... ¿Quién anda ahí?- salta Emily buscando la fuente de la voz.

-por aquí cegatona- dice Bonnie señalando una celda bastante oscura que no vieron al adolescente rubio de piel azul de por lo menos 14 años .

-¿sera de verdad?- se pregunta Andy acercándose.

-dijeron que era un esqueleto de adorno, no un chico- le recuerda Emily.

-que guapo- comenta Molly, "asustando" a su hermano mayor.

-hermanita, ¿Por qué no vas a la esquina a probar tu laser?- Andy empuja a su hermana al otro lado.

-¿el laser? ¡no!- exclama Emily al ver que la niña si aprieta un botón de su guante. -¡ay!- se tapa la cara pero no pasa nada-¿Qué? ¿el laser no reboto?-.

-¡ah! Eso, perdón, pero no, mira- Andy reconoce su garrafal error señalando que su hermana no activo el laser, si no la lámpara, de haberlo sabido antes… muy orgullosa, Molly aprovecha para iluminar la cara del adoelscente y de su equipo, lo cual molesta. -¡molly!-.

-lo siento- apaga su lamparita.

-por lo menos no fue el laser-

-¿quieres que te saquemos?- pregunta Junior.

-eh… estaría muy agradecido, ¿pero qué pueden hacer unos niños? –

-tenemos lasers- responde Junior.

-espere líder, ¿no ha escuchado sobre los traidores?, tal vez sea una trampa- dramatiza Molly, pero su oración hace pensar a los mayores ¿Por qué esta aquí este chico?

-¿te refieres a que evil-buzz sabe que venían?- también exclama viendo ambos lados de la prisión, como esperando que los robots aparecieran.

-ambos han hecho una buena observación, no creo que evil-buzz espere que 5 pequeños niños vengan al rescate, pero Bonnie ha hecho una observación… inconsciente… ¿Qué haces aquí?- obseva Karoc.

-pues yo estaba de lo mas feliz entrenando con mi papa…-

-¿Quién es tu papa?- interrumpe Junior.

-Warp Tinieblas-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Warp secuestro a nuestro abuelo!- exclamo Emily indignada, creyo encontrar alguien con quien desquitarse, pero también es interrumpida.

-¿tu papa te encerró?- vuelve a preguntar Junior, hay que reconocer que sabe hacer preguntas validas.

-no, mi papá no me encerró, déjenme terminar, estaba con mi papa en nuestra luna privada, de repente llego este sujeto que mi papá llamo evil-buzz, ese dijo que tenía un plan, mi papá le dijo que ya no estaba en ese negocio, el malvado ordeno a sus robots que me atraparan, y me encerraron aquí-

-…-

-¿Cómo sabemos que dice la verdad?- dijo Emily todavía recordando el momento que le quitaron a su abuelo.

-pues… tampoco sabemos si dice mentiras- dice Molly.

-¿Qué opción tenemos?- pregunta Andy.

-velo de esta manera, Emily, si dice la verdad, tendremos un miembro más, será una gran ventaja- observa Karoc.

-estamos perdiendo tiempo- Bonnie se esta empezando impacientar.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!- se rinde Emily, todos buscan su laser, no están seguros, pero no se les ocurre otra idea. Incluso el chico de azul se aparta de la puerta rápidamente, todos apuntan y cierran los ojos, dan un disparo a botones para la contraseña, esperaban oír una pequeña explosión, pero al abrir los ojos, ven que en vez de darle a los botones, derritieron la puerta de la celda.

El chico azul salió bastante sorprendido y algo espantado –no son guardianes de verdad ¿eh?...- los niños que también quedaron algo espantados solo pueden dar unas sonrisas de pena. –ya veo, gracias por liberarme, pero no usen los lasers ¿entonces?-

-tú lo vigilas- ordena Junior a Emily, aunque a la niña le sorprende lo que dice el mas pequeño, agradece la confianza, y si, quiere vigila al nuevo recluta, no le gusta la idea de hacer alianza con el hijo del secuestrador de su abuelo.

-Si, líder-responde Emily.

-¿el pequeño de verdad es el líder?- pregunta el adolescente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Guapo- pregunta Molly.

-¡Molly!-replica Andy.

-me llamo Vortex, pequeña- responde el hijo de Warp, aunque lo de "pequeña" no le gusto a molly que finalmente regreso como guardaespaldas de Junior junto a Bonnie.

-¿Podrían decirme porque pasamos por la alcantarilla, y ahora subimos por esta escalera para arriba, al piso superior?- se queja el rey nova que está en último lugar de la fila.

-si quiere quedese, suegrito- responda Karmoc entre harto y preocupado, el rey nova ya no es joven.

-eso quisieras- responde el obstinado rey y continua.

-¿te diviertes? Querido- pregunta Jessie.

-como en los viejos tiempo amor- responde Buzz.

-espero que como en los viejos tiempos, ganemos- dice Mira.

-¿Por qué lo dudas, Mira?- pregunta Nebula.

-si, Mira, ¿Por qué lo dudas?- repite XR.

-bueno… ustedes saben, el y el otro buzz… piensan igual…-

-entiendo a lo que te refieres Mira y comprendo tu temor, yo temo lo mismo- responde Buzz mostrando su preocupación.

-pero no nos ganaran, por que…- dice Jessie.

-¡el mal nunca gana!- dice Buzz con animo.

-como sea- es lo único que dice el rey Nova.

Sala principal o sala del trono de zurg. –ash que aburrido esperar a ese Lightyear a que suba por esa escalera, ¿quieres un partido de ajedrez?- pregunta el aburrido buzz a Zurg.

-yo no sé jugar ajedrez- responde Zurg jugando con su capa.

-¿tiro al blanco a warp?- propone otra vez evil-buzz.

-¡hey!- replica Warp desde su esquina.

-prefiero unas botanas-propone Zurg.


	6. Chapter 6

Media hora mas tarde: -buena botana, ya es hora que el otro lightyear, llegue- dice el malvado buzz, mientras la tapa del acondicionado del piso se abre y sale el equipo de adultos.

-¡sorpresa!- exclama el buen buzz, los vaqueros ondean sus cuerdas, y los guardianes preparan sus lasers, y los tangerianos, su habilidad marcial - ¿estas bien, papá?-

Zurg ahora si esta poniendo nervioso de lo que puede pasar.

-¡el esta bien!, pero tu no- dice el malvado buzz, y encima de los recién llegado, robots, los guardianes estelares disparan sus lasers, pero estos en vez de destruirse inmediato, los rayos rebotaron contra ellos, y los evadieron por un pelito.

-por la dulce venus ¿Qué rayos…?- maldijo el comandante Nebula totalmente confundido.

-¿les gusta las actualizaciones de mis robots?, tsk, tsk, ¿ves? Eso fue muy fácil ¿ves? Lleven a Lightyear a las celdas de máxima seguridad y…- sin embargo el evil buzz no termina su orden porque una puerta del piso superior se abre, y salen 5 niños y un adolescente.

-¿Adonde se fue el piso?- se pregunta Junior sorprendidose al ver el cuarto que entraron.

-¿Qué hacen esos niños aquí?- pregunta evil-buzz, Zurg solo se queda sin palabras y muy confundido.

-¡vortex!- exclama Warp feliz de ver a su hijo.

-hola papa- saluda vortex al ver el piso de abajo.

-¿Qué signi…?-

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- vocifera todo el equipo adulto de Buzz Lightyear. Cuando los niños se dan cuenta que están en el mismo cuarto que sus padres, se quieren desaparecer.

-ah..-

-pues…-

-esto no es parte del plan, pero no hay problema- comenta evil-buzz como si nada y agrega- ¡capturenlos!-

-¡no!- vuelven a vociferar el grupo adulto, ahora asustados, pero entonces se escucha un ruido familiar para los ex guardianes espaciales.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? Que… se… acerca… mucho…- dice woody espantándose con el ruido cada vez mas cerca y de pronto, el techo es arrancado, arracado por unos brazos robots de una nave del comando estelar, y arriba de este mas naves del comando esteñar.

-¡¿el comando estelar? no crei que fuera tan tonto para llamarl…- replica evil-buzz.

-¡yo no fui!- responde Buzz con angustia, la identidad de su padre está en peligro, el único que tuvo contacto con el comando estelar fue… - ¡¿XR?-

-no mande un mensaje al comando estelar, fue a booster…¡Booster!- replica XR.

El mencionada aparece de un lado con cara de pena.

-¡AAAaaahhh!- se olvidaron de los niños del piso superior, el piso de este se está empezando a desamorarse.

-¡los niños!- exclama Mira señalando.

Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, los pequeños quedaron atrapados en una nube de polvo, Jessie y Mira sienten que el corazón les va a salir del pecho.

Por suerte Vortex sale de la nube con los 3 niños más pequeños en brazos, bajando con habilidad al piso inferior, mientras que los otras bajan como pueden entre tropezones y saltos. Caen tras Warp, quien se pone de escudo –creo que el trato se acaba aquí- dice Warp prendiendo sus armas del brazo.

-esto definitivamente esta fuera del plan original, parece que tendre que improvisar- dice evil-buzz, Buzz nota que da una mirada de soslayo al casco que Z.Z. tenia en su mano.

No entiende el plan de evil-buzz, pero ahora sabe que tiene que quitarle ese casco a su padre, pero primero quitara a esa mala copia de su camino: -¡hey evil buzz!- exclama Buzz Lgithyear su grito de combate, entonces buzz se lanza contra evil-buzz, mira y el rey nova se separan de Kormac, para que sus poderes funcionen, el comandante nebula y Xr se van por otro lado para defenderse de los robots, los vaqueros deciden que es hora de reunir al rebaño robotico ¿pero como?.

-lo siento hijo, pero te quedas de niñero- dice Warp a Vortex mandándolo a una esquina con los niños.

-¡hay que proteger al líder!- vocifera Bonnie a nadie en especifico.

-claro- responde Vortex, no muy entusiasmado con la de "niñero" pero si considera un desafio cuidar a su equipo.

Varios guardianes espaciales salieron de las naves, peleando con los mejorados robots lo cual no era nada bueno, los vaqueros trataban de atrapar algunos robots, en vano, igual los tangerianos, solo podían travesar a solo robots pero no alcanzaban aferrarse a ellos porque eran muy rapidos, igual Kormac no puede disparar acertadamente, los niños solo pueden ver como sus padres luchan con trabajos y con desesperación notan como caen y son sometidos los demás guardianes, un masa roja con traje de guardian espacial cae cerca del hombre de traje morado.

-fijate donde caes- exclama zeno, las niñas que no se habían fijado en el hombre mayor con vestido, finalmente ven que se trata de su abuelo.

-¡abuelito!-

-¡abuelo!- exclama molly y Emily, olvidando precauciones escapan de su compañero mayor. Para reencontrarse con abuelo, quien las recibe con un abrazo, pocos guardianes se quedan viendo la escena, y pronto notan que el hombre mayor tiene puesto el viejo traje del emperador Zurg, Booster lo nota y su cerebro lo presiona a pensar en una solución del error que cometió al traer a todos los guardianes especiales y exponer la identidad de Zeno, y la solución le llego con una lucecita parpadeante que venia del casco de Zurg-¿y esto?... oh… ya se… ejem, ejem… ¡este era tu plan, Evil-Buzz!,-exclama llamando la atención de varios guardianes espaciales (incluso de robots)- planeabas manipular al papa de Buzz con este casco que modificaste, y hacerle creer que era el verdadero emperador Zurg, si todos creían que zurg había vuelto, entonces tu tendrías el camino libre para hacer tus fechorías ¿verdad?- dice mientras levanta el casco de cabeza, para que los guardianes que volaban encima para que vieran los dispositivos que tenia el casco.

-nada mal, gordo- murmura Zeno.

-¡oy…!- evil-buzz iba a replicar, pero después de la exclamación, tenia que asegurar que evil-buzz no lo echara a perder, volviendo a la batalla, pero parecía que no podían destruir a los robots mejorados, Zeno regresa con las niñas a lado de Vortex, esta batalla no la ganaran los buenos, Junior esta algo confundido, y el único que puede explicarle es su papa XR y su abuelo Nebula, y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, Junior dejo a su equipo "¡lider!" exclaman las mas pequeñas.

-¡oye papa!- exclama junior acercándose a su familia.

-¡junior, espera no…!- XR esta apunto de entrar a una fase de pánico, el pequeño corre hacia ellos, una piedrita golpea su botón alas, las cuales aparecen y hacen despegar al pequeño. -¡JUNIOR!- vocifera XR, quien también enciende sus alas y va tras el, Junior no sabe como guiar sus alas ni sabe a dónde va, pero los robots ven que se acerca y quieren atacar, pero su vuelo es tan inestable, que crea un nuevo caos: al intentar dispararle, no solo no le atinan, si no que terminan destruyendo a otros robots, sin mencionar que los guardianes apenas se salvan de un pelito de las armas de los robots.

El comandante nebula ve todo con la boca abierta- ¡ese es mi nieto! ¿Vieron eso? ¡Esas malditas maquinas solo se destruyen a si mismas! ¡Vamos!- y así los guardianes espaciales siguieron el ejemplo del niño, y tratan de que se disparen entre ellos, esto también provoca varias explosiones provocando que caigan los pedazos de lo que queda de las paredes, y una caerá sobre el rey nova y Kormac.

-¡papa, abuelo!- ahora es Karoc el que sale de la protección de Vortex.

-¡oye, no!- Vortex no lo alcanza.

El rey nova y Kormac no alcanzan a reaccionar ante la pared caída, y tampoco al sentir unas pequeñas manos en sus brazos, apenas entienden que están traspasando la pared, están a salvo gracias a Karoc, quien a pesar de venir de ser un niño mestizo, muestra tener el poder de traspasar sólidos. -¡viste eso! ¡nos traspaso a los 3 a través de la pared!-.

-ay, mi cabeza- se queja Karoc.

-y también le dio dolor de cabeza-opina Kormac.

-abuelito, creo que estamos ganando- opina Bonnie, observando a su alrededor, pero Zeno solo veía la pelea entre los 2 Buzz, que está muy pareja

-¡logre salvarlo!- dice XR regresando con el comandante Nebula- ¿vio lo que hizo? Debió destruir 30 robots en una sentada-

-si lo vi, es genial- responde el comandante Nebula.

-¿Por qué no los apagan?- pregunta Junior, quien ya comienza a fastidiarse.

-¿por donde?- pregunta XR pareciéndole que la pregunta no tenia chiste, pero también lo escucho molly. Quien decide buscar el interruptor, recordando que alguna vez apagaba o le quitaba las baterías, a los juguetes de su hermano, porque la molestaban, para eso observaba y buscaba como hacerlo, algunas veces le llevaba bastante tiempo. Y parece que lo encontró.- ven ayudarme Andy-.

Los guardianes espaciales no veian el fin de los robots, y no sabían si podrían seguir maniobrando a lo loco para que chocaran en si. Sin terminar chocando entre ellos, al menos hasta que los robots empezaron apagarse y caer al suelo.

-¡madre de Venus! ¿Qué está pasando?- se pregunta Nebula mientras como los robots caen como moscas.

-Misión cumplida, líder- escuchan a Molly en un lugar apartado, encima de su hermano, mientras ella muestra orgullosa el interruptor que nadie había visto antes.

-olvide que eso estaba ahí-murmura Zeno soltando a sus nietas, y dirigiéndose al único par que no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y seguían peleando: los 2 Buzz Lightyear. Con increíble habilidad atrapa ambas cabezas y las choca entre si, y ambos caen desmayados.

-abuelito ¿Por qué le pegaste a Papá?- pregunta Bonnie soprendida.

-Porque ninguno de los 2 me hacia caso-responde simplemente Zeno ante el asombro de todos.

-je… Creo que no sirvo para niñero- opina Vortex al observar como los niños a su cargo se desperdigaron.

-eso parece- dice Warp casi burlón.


	7. Chapter 7

Un rato después. –auh, mi cabeza, ¿Quién me golpeo?- pregunta Buzz finalmente despierta, lo primero que ve son a las 3 mujeres de su vida.

-hola dormilon- saluda Jessie, las niñas rien un poco antes de que Buzz se levante.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Ganamos?- pregunta recordando un poco su pelea con evil-buzz.

-Ganamos, y gracias a los niños, ¿Puedes creerlo?- dice Jessie.

-¿eh?... ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- se pregunta Bonnie ante la risa de su hermana.

-eh, no entiendo-

-ya te explicare después, ahora tu padre pidió que cuando despertaras fueras al laboratorio trasero – dice Jessie, mientras ayuda a levantar a su esposo del piso del cuarto del trono de zurg que quedo casi destruida.

-parece que me perdí la acción- observa Buzz el piso y la paredes destruidas y el cielo, pues el lugar se quedo sin techo, observa cómo sus ex compañeros ayudan a poner las cosas mientras lo saludan,-jessie…-

-ya te diré después, ahora hay un asunto más importante- responde Jessie con una voz misteriosa y jalándolo a un pasillo.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunta Buzz preocupándose.

Su familia lo jala por el pasillo lejos de las miradas de los otros guardianes, nadie le dice nada, y lo pone algo nervioso, pero no se atreve a preguntar.

Finalmente llegan al laboratorio trasero, le sorprende ver allí a los que se ofrecieron acompañarlos: woody, Mira, el Rey Nova, Kormac, el comandante Nebula, XR, y sus niños, Molly, Andy y Junior, ahora también esta Booster, Warp y su hijo adolescente Vortex, y su padre frente a una maquina que no reconoce, sentado y esposado, evil-buzz.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- pregunta molesto. Zeno le hace una seña de que cierra la boca. -¿Qué?-.

-¡Escucha Buzz!-replica Zeno, Buzz se queda callado. –he descubierto el verdadero interés de evil-buzz en todo este caos-

-¿en serio?-

-nos tomo un buen rato, era como un juego de detectives mentales- dice XR- los niños ayudaron- dice señalando a su pequeño.

-vamos por cuento corto, había algo en el palacio de Zurg que Buzz necesitaba y que se perdió hace 11 años, pero cuando los insectos reconstruyeron el palacio, básicamente hicieron una replica exacta de todo, y digo de todo, incluso lo que evil-buzz necesitaba, pero era una maquina muy compleja necesitaba algo de tiempo para quedara correctamente se escondió en el planeta Z, pero como tuvo que robar algunos cosas por ahí, supuso que no tardarían los guardianes en darse cuenta, aunque parecieran insignificantes, por eso decidió que Zurg debía volver como archivo expiratorio y que los guardianes espaciales hicieran el trabajo sucio conmigo y warp- mirada asesina de Buzz- también iba a quitarte de en medio, fácilmente al parecer, el supo cada uno de tus movimientos, pero por suerte las cosas se dieron como se dieron, con una pequeña ayuda de Emily: la maquina ya está terminada, evil-buzz- sentencia Zeno.

-¿Qué? Pero papa… ¡debe ser un arma!- exclama Buzz, incrédulo ante tanta calma de todos.

-no Buzz, yo hice esta máquina para cuando quisiera ir de vacaciones, viajar a un lado a otro rápido, mi propia creación, pero resulto hacer otra cosa ¿no?- pregunta a evil-buzz.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Buzz.

-esta maquina abrió la puerta entre dimensiones, abre la puerta de la dimensión del evil-buzz, quería volver a su casa- explica Emily.

-no suena bien- murmura evil-buzz, el comentario lo dejaba como un sentimentalista.

-¿en serio?, significa que finalmente comprendiste que nunca conquistarías esta dimensión y regresas a tu lugar donde perteneces- se burla Buzz.

-grrr- gruñe evil-buzz.

-les dije a los otros guardianes que tú te encargarías de el, pero ahora lo mandaremos de regreso…- explica Buzz.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Papá! ¡tenemos que encerrarlo! ¿quieres condenar la otra dimensión?- exclama Buzz.

-claro que no- responde Zeno, y sin ningún aviso prende la maquina, esta dispara a una esquina del cuarto y abre el portal dimensional.

-¿Qué haces?- exclama Buzz.

Del portal sale una figura conocida por Zeno, el otro Zurg,-¡hola! ¡Qué tal! ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Oh! ¡Es el laboratorio trasero! ¡Hace años que no lo veo!- la vieja versión de Zurg, con casco y vestido de emperador morado, pero con mejor humor- ¡oh! ¡Qué tal mi otro yo! ¡Te ves bien!-

-¡Gracias! ¡Tú también te ves bien! ¡Qué bien conservas ese traje! ¡Vaya! ¡Gerente del Cosmo! ¡bien por ti!- le responde el Zurg sin casco.

-¡Gracias! ¡hijito estas aquí! ¡tu emparedado de queso se esta enfriando!- le dice el nuevo zurg al evil-buzz.

-hola- saluda evil-buzz apenado por la forma en que su padre lo saluda, las niñas de Buzz se rien ante la escena, mientras los demás están anonadados.

-desapareciste hace un año, tu esposa estará feliz de verte- continua Zurg.

-pero no está… aquí… ¿verdad?- pregunta temeroso evil-buzz.

-ejem…-escuchan una voz femenina del portal, al volver la mirada, algunas exclaman incoherencias, otros se quedan con la boca abierta, y otros se quedan de piedra, Jessie no esta tan soprendida.

La otra Jessie tenia un conjunto de vaquera negro, una bata negra de cuero larga, un palicate, su traje aunque parecido al de Jessie tiene tonos oscuros, mirada más penetrante, cabello suelto y casi fría.

-¿crees que sea una villana?- pregunta Bonnie a su hermana, quien asienta.

-ho… hola… querida- responde Evil-Buzz.

-hola querido- responde fríamente evil-jessie. Unas sombras se quedaron en el portal, pequeñas, indudablemente las hijas de evil-buzz, pero tenían una aire aterrador, aunque Emily esforzó los ojos, esta segurísima que su otro yo era una especie de emo.

-¿ves? No escape de casa, solo quede atrapado en otra dimensión, y la puerta se cerro y…- trata de explicar evil-buzz.

-y… ¿se puede saber porque fuiste a otra dimensión?- pregunta evil-jessie.

-eh… pues… yo…- nadie sabe lo que pasa por la mente de evil-buzz, aunque se sorprenden al ver que el peor enemigo de Buzz Lightyear el guardian espacial, es jalado de la oreja por su malvada esposa de regreso al portal sin dirigirle palabra a nadie.

Solo Zurg canturrea -¡me toca hacer la cena! ¡adiosito!- dice antes de entrar al portal, Zeno apaga la maquina y el portal desaparece. Todos se miran y –-.


	8. Chapter 8

Despues de que se calmaran, les dijeron a los demás guardianes que evil-buzz había escapado, a pesar de que intentaron preguntarles como, el comandante Nebula les ordeno que no preguntaran. Pidieron una nave para regresar al planeta turismo.

-haha, ¿vieron como lo jalo? Es decir… haha..-intento decir woody, pero el recuerdo del ridículo suceso le acosa la cabeza.

-espera a que se lo cuentes a mi mama- dice Andy.

-si… ¡un momento! Con la batalla se me olvido, pero volviendo al tema, vaquerito, ¿Cómo diablos llegaron aquí?- la replica de woody hace reaccionar a los demás padres, lo que les gano una mirada de reproche y unos miradas de "trágame oxigeno". Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo…

-gracias por venir a rescatarme, ustedes hicieron mas que sus propios padres ¿verdad Buzz?- los adultos solo bajan la cabeza, por humillación, mientras que los niños sonreían con orgullo.

1 hora después. Todos estaban dormidos menos, Zeno, pero no era el único, Buzz observa a su padre, quien mira fijamente el universo por una ventana. -¿y… que se sintió… que… que sentiste?-

-si la pregunta es ¿Qué sentía al pensar que volvería a ser Zurg?, pues en realidad no pensé en eso, solo quería saber que se traía evil-buzz entre manos, porque no me tragaba ese cuento de que quería renacer mi imperio, pero no me volví a poner mi vieja cara, porque mi familia no me reconocería- Zeno finalmente le da la cara a Buzz. Con una sonrisa.

Buzz también sonríe- pero fue una gran aventura ¿eh?, oye Papá, se que te he sobreprotegido mucho desde que te recupere, pensaba "me debe 25 años de paternidad" o algo asi, solo quería recuperar el tiempo que nunca tuvimos, y repente tenemos esta aventura que nos recuerda a nuestra antigua vida, cuando eramos enemigos, fue bueno por volvi a sentir la adrenalina, y malo porque tenía miedo que no soportaras la situación, pero estoy sorprendido como manejaste la situación, tranquilo y calculador-.

-gracias-responde Zeno muy halagado.

-me equivoque contigo Papá, no eres un anciano enclenque, eres el mismo cabeza dura que siempre trataba de destruirme- Zeno hace mueca- a pesar de lo que paso el dia mi boda… supondo que todavía puedes tener… aventuras… cuando…-

-¿quieres decir que ya no me enclaustraras en ese sillón?- pregunta Zeno sabiendo la respuesta.

-eh… no… puedes hacer…- a Buzz le costaba continuar, diciéndose a si mismo que se arrepentiría después.- puedes hacer lo que quieras… pero que no se pase la mano.-

-gracias hijo-

-uf, pues al infinito y mas alla-

-ya callense- gruñe el rey Nova medio dormido.

Las mujeres que se quedaron en la casa Lightyear, casi no han podido dormir de la preocupación, casi rezando porque los rescatadores descubran a los niños y los hayan puesto en un lugar seguro, antes de alguna batalla.

-KF, querida, por favor deja de dar vueltas en el patio, ya hiciste un hoyo en la tierra-dice Bo observando a la robot femenina que llevaba horas

KF observa, y si, por lo menos un camino circular por el jardín- lo siento-.

La evaluadora observa la preocupación de la robot y toma notas, esto le molesta Bo, no le parece el momento adecuado, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un ruido familiar. -¿escuchan eso?-.

La evaludora y KF se espantan al reconocer a una acercándose otra vez, pero al notar que es una nave del comando estelar sus corazones laten, en el caso de KF sus circuitos podrían sobrecalentarse.

Finalmente al aterrizar y al abrir la puerta -¡Mamá!-Andy y Molly salen al encuentro de Bo. Quien los recibe en sus brazos muy aliviada. KF se adelanta a XR quien tiene a Junior en brazos, dormido tranquilamente.

-mi pequeño- susurra KF mientras recibe a Junior en sus brazos.

-¡Señor XR! ¡se puede saber…!- se acerca la evaluadora dispuesta a discutir, pero…

-¡shhhhhhhhh!, junior todavía no termina su tiempo de siesta- murmura XR subiendo la cara hasta la evaluadora, con cara de "debería darle vergüenza".

-ajum… hola Mamá-Junior despertó muy contento al ver a su Mamá Robot.

-bien hecho, ahora no dormirá bien- critico el robot a la evaluadora, quien se encoge de hombros muy apenada.

5 dias después.

Otra vez en la casa Lightyear, Buzz Lightyear con su familia, la familia de Woody, Booster, Warp y su hijo, la familia de Mira, se juntaron para celebrar que XR y KF finalmente adoptaron legalmente a Junior. La evaluadora tuvo una buena impresión de los futuros padres, que mostraron amor, preocupación y abnegación al pequeño, aunque la repentina desaparición de los niños casi lo arruina, por que perder a los pequeños de vista era una tremenda irresponsabilidad, pero el regreso de todos sanos y salvos, sorprendió a la evaluadora.

-¡oh! Lo olvidamos- exclama Bonnie ante la extrañeza de todos, ella levanta su vasito de refresco para brindar- por la victoria en el planeta Z ¡por nuestro líder!- exclama Bonnie los demás también toman sus bebidas.

-oh, gracias Bonnie-dice Buzz, halagado.

-¿eh? Tu no, Papá, ¡Junior!- le corrige su pequeña.

-¿Qué?- se soprende Buzz.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Viva Junior!- exclama Molly subiéndose a su silla.

-¡Viva nuestro líder!- repite Andy, Emily y Karoc.

-¡viva mi líder!- también exclama Vortex.

-¡Tienen razón!- dice de repente Jessie ante la sorpresa de Buzz- ¡viva Junior!-

Los demás adultos pensaron que tenia que ser un chiste, pero recordando su batalla en el planeta Z, la verdad es que le debían mucho a los niños en especial a Junior-¡viva Junior!-

-viva el futuro comandante- dijo Zeno, sorprendiendo en especial a Nebula.

-eh... ¿Qué… ¡Sí! – es lo único que pudo decir el abuelo del pequeño. Mostrando orgullo como si ya lo hubieran nombrado comandante a su nieto.

-¡quieren calmarse! No hostiguen a mi hijo- pide XR.

-lo sentimos XR, es que estamos muy orgullosos- dice Buzz- creo que tenemos ante nosotros un nuevo grupo de héroes-. Sonríe pensando que hay un futuro muy brillante.


End file.
